


to grift or not to grift

by ElasticElla



Series: tumblr drabbles and fics [77]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5796190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Your lips are softer than I thought they’d be.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	to grift or not to grift

**Author's Note:**

> first posted [here](http://parkwest.tumblr.com/post/137866337725/for-pandoradeloeste-things-you-said-at-1-am)

“Your lips are softer than I thought they’d be.”

Parker doesn’t usually think too much before speaking- it tends to be a waste of time and only inhibit the truth, but in the middle of a grift with Tara she couldn’t say anything about the kissing or lips involved. It wasn’t a particularly difficult con, just a long one, and for the majority of it, she ended up thinking of what she was going to say to Tara.  

It was odd to weigh her words so carefully, and she wondered if Tara and Sophie could do it quicker, if that’s how they were so good at playing other people. And she wasn’t sure how Hardison was going to react. It wasn’t like involving a third person was new, not with their time with Amy or Agent McSweeten. But this wouldn’t be a casual threesome, or if it was it was with someone they’d definitely be seeing the next morning and the one after that and that and-

“So you’ve thought about my lips,” Tara says, settling on the couch beside her with a smirk. Hardison is on Parker’s other side, and a rush of power flows through her, just like when she stole her first diamond. Tara had just said and done _exactly_ what Parker wanted. Of course, she had spent some time figuring out what to say- what if now she blurted out something wrong and ruined it all before anything else could even happen?

Hardison’s arm is loose around her, and his fingers brush against her shoulder. “It’s okay, you can tell her.”

And he’s right and already knows where her mind is because he gets her, and if there’s any chance of their pretzels evolving into something more like chex mix, she’s not going to have enough time to carefully craft every response she needs.

“I have. So has Hardison. He’s a much better kisser than me, you should kiss him. If you want.”

Hardison’s chuckling in her ear, saying “Now I know you didn’t just-” And Tara leans across Parker’s lap, a steadying hand on her thigh, and kisses the words off his mouth.

Parker grins, standing up when their kiss breaks, extending a hand to each of them. “C'mon, the bed will be a lot more comfortable.”

Tara laughs, saying, “We’ll make a prime grifter of you yet.”

Parker means to say something, but a double yawn comes out instead, and she belatedly remembers that she hasn’t slept in the last forty-nine and a half hours.

“-just sleep,” Hardison is saying, using his low ‘no we’re not jumping out that window’ tone. Cuddled between Hardison and Tara though, she isn’t about to complain. They can all jump off a building in the morning… or maybe early afternoon. For now, this was good.


End file.
